


【独普】夜路

by 观鸭知鹅 (kingra)



Series: 土豆田 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingra/pseuds/%E8%A7%82%E9%B8%AD%E7%9F%A5%E9%B9%85
Summary: 兄弟日常
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: 土豆田 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655029
Kudos: 13





	【独普】夜路

一个冬天，黄昏稍晚的时候，贝什米特兄弟已经吃完了晚餐，一前一后走在街上。

被关在玻璃里的电灯散发着微弱的光，和已经消失在天空尽头的太阳的余晖作着对抗。它们相互间隔得很远，灯和灯的光晕向彼此延伸着，却又在尚未接触的距离就消失殆尽。

这个时候，路德维希恍惚觉得自己还活在十八世纪刚打头的那段日子里。

那时的煤气灯就同黄昏未尽时的街灯一样昏暗无力，黑暗中点燃热闹的一簇火光，却同样被夜色囚禁，只留出边缘渐淡的笼子大小的明亮。

那时他只到基尔伯特——他的哥哥的肋骨那么高。

像现在跟在他身后、眼睛一刻不离手机屏幕的基尔伯特一样，那时是他跟在基尔伯特的身后，亦步亦趋。他们中的前一个人就算掉进了臭水沟，另一个也会毫不犹豫地跟着跳下去——如果臭水沟还有足够的空间的话。然后再一起想办法从里面爬出来。

真执拗。路德维希想，但他还是不愿意让基尔伯特一个人待在臭水沟里。

那时他跟在基尔伯特后面，像现在这样，带着饱餐后较往常更高一些的体温，打开家门，走进刺骨的寒风中，穿过柏林几个街区的冬天，走向离家最近的商场。

煤气灯安安静静地亮着，石板路伸向远处，街上没有几个行人，风时而呼啸着穿过房屋中间的狭道。基尔伯特会把头埋进竖起的风衣领里，然后紧紧抓住小路德维希的手。

柏林的冬天总是很冷的，不管雪有没有落下来；柏林的街和路在没有狂欢的夜间也总让路德维希觉得幽寂又空旷，有时他甚至害怕自己一个人走在这样的地方。

可是基尔伯特总是好好地攥着他的手，从家门口到商场门口——在十八世纪，那里曾是家名声不错的百货公司。

他们一左一右同时推开又关上门，和冷空气在门内一齐抖了抖，接着他们走向柜台，冷空气则举着双手投降，升向房间上空。

基尔伯特拉下路德维希的毛线帽子，把双手搓热以后捂上路德维希的双颊。

“暖和一下。”兄长龇牙笑着说。

如今这句话在路德维希的记忆中已经不像从前一般真实了。

把路德维希的脑袋捂暖和以后基尔伯特才会转身单手扶上那被磨得光滑的木质柜台，另一只手仍然拉着小路德，同时向那个带着黑边圆眼镜的售货员报出一串最近自家需求的货品名。那些名词连在一起念出口时总是显得非常滑稽，旁边有几个客人偷偷侧目翘起嘴角。

基尔伯特浑然不觉，路德维希都看在眼里。

拿到商品付过钱后，他们又沿着来时的路回家去。回家路上还是那样，有风、星星、街灯、以及寒冷。不同的是贝什米特兄弟的步伐加快了不少：基尔伯特完成一项任务后情绪总是莫名高涨，不论那事有多么的微不足道。路德维希则是得到了基尔伯特特地为他买的水果糖，因为基尔不准他在有风的地方往嘴里塞东西，所以他急切地想要回到那个温暖又甜蜜的家。

风又起了，路德维希一边思索一边拉大了脚步。他看看身后的那个人——基尔伯特似乎终于感受到了指尖的寒意，现在他不再用手捧着手机，改成用耳机听歌了。他双手插在黑色羽绒服的口袋里，疑惑地和突然回头的路德维希对视，但依旧紧紧跟着前面这个人的步调，亦步亦趋。

路德维希盯着那双紧紧塞在口袋里的手，沉默了一会儿，好像想做什么，又马上放弃了，继续快步走向商场。

基尔伯特不以为意地跟着弟弟的步伐往前进，有一阵子他还跟着耳机唱起歌来。路边有几只体型巨大的松鸦听到这位先生毫不羞赧的歌声后都扑闪着翅膀赶紧飞走了。本就清冷的街道于是变得更加清冷。

路德维希沉默地当着唯一的听众，目的地很快就到了眼前。

他单手推开玻璃门，等他兄长先进去以后自己再进去，然后手松开，让玻璃门自己旋回原位。

贝什米特家采购的作风一向是快准狠，那对商场地形和目标所在地的熟悉，让在这里的导购岗位上工作了七年的胡波尔小姐都自叹弗如。

八分钟内结束采购，收银处站着报出一长串需要退货的零食名称的路德维希。排队跟在他后面的老太太不禁露出了笑意。

回去的路上，基尔伯特终于收起了他宝贵的耳机，有点支支吾吾的说起这件事来。

“今天有好几个路人笑你，不是我说，阿西——你就不能不用那种喜剧演员的语调讲话吗？”

“如果哥哥下次可以不拿那么多超出计划外的垃圾食品的话，当然可以。”

“嘁。”

短暂的对话快速地消散在冷空气里。

太阳已经落了山，街灯的边缘终于连通在一起，整个街道都被照得亮堂堂的，依旧空旷而安静。

路德维希突然感到额头上有一点冰凉，基尔伯特的声音从身后传来：“下雪了，阿西。”

他轻哼一声作为了回答，停下脚步，帮哥哥戴好羽绒服的帽子后依旧走回他本来的位置。

那个人从更东边回来以后身体就变得虚弱起来，比从前更怕冷却不自知。直到他穿着毛呢大衣上酒馆胡闹一圈回来后，僵冷的四肢和大白的嘴唇让路德维希着实心惊了一番，同之后从大病中活回来的基尔伯特一样，哥哥已经变得怕冷了这件事被一起用力写进路德维希的重要事项之中。

长街上只有两个人稀稀落落的脚步声，路德维希仿佛又回到那种，长大后，兄长依旧和他一起走在这条路上却不再握住他的手的恐惧之中——灯影断断续续，眼前挺直的背影时而棱角分明时而同黑暗混为一体，不知道什么时候就会像那些灯光尽头的光线一样消失在黑暗之中，只剩路德维希独自走进下一次的光明里。

可现在是他走在前面，眼前只有光影交错的路。于是一种难以名状的恐慌便暗暗袭上心头。

路德维希努力克服着这种情绪，耳朵却更灵敏，每走一步都悄悄数清有两个人的脚步声，这样才能继续往下走。

他宁愿基尔伯特再唱唱歌，可那个人却不愿做一只友好的夜莺，只在白天才什么也不在意地大声放歌。

踩到自家门口软和的地毯上时，路德维希的胡思乱想已经被推上了最高点。他在门前停住，后面的脚步声也随之停住，他握着门把手，另一只手握成拳头，僵在那里。

基尔伯特在后面无所事事地等着他开门，却看见弟弟仿佛被施了咒一样定在原地。

“？”基尔伯特想要拍拍他的肩询问情况，却在手搭上那件呢子大衣时就被面前高壮的弟弟突然转身抱了个满怀。

门廊顶上的小灯是暖黄光的，默默洒下来，把这对相拥的兄弟同门廊台阶下的黑暗明明白白地区分开来。

基尔伯特说：“这么大的人了还能哭鼻子？”

路德维希把脸埋到离他脖子更近的地方，声音带着鼻腔被阻塞的闷气：“再过一会就好了，哥哥。”

实实在在的有温度的基尔伯特填满了路德维希的双臂，那种真实与虚幻交融在一起而无法分辨的恐惧终于一点点消退了。

这边是光，那边是暗；这边是真实，那边是虚幻；这边是我们，那边是管他什么东西。

路德维希终于可以从1945年来一直被困扰的老毛病中解脱了。

他放开了基尔伯特，掏出他们一起选的门锁钥匙，打开了他们家的大门。

门落上锁的时候，柏林的雪越发大了起来。幸好这栋房子里备有让人舒适的暖气、明亮的灯光，以及足够多的本地香肠和啤酒。

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于2017.6.25


End file.
